An Impossible Dream
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Last chapter: “Apa arti ‘gampangan’, ibu?” Akhir dari mimpi-mimpi Sakura...
1. Encounter

Inilah fanfic Indonesia serius pertamaku!! Terinspirasi atas tekanan konser piano yang tinggal sebulan lagi, ide yang ngotot pengen keluar, bosen bikin parodyfic, en video klip agnes monica. XD

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen. Triangle love: ?xSakurax? (silahkan tebak...sama siapa...yang pasti bukan sama Naru.)

**-An Impossible Dream-**

Sakura terburu-buru mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat tujuannya. Udara subuh yang dingin dibiarkannya saja.

Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya, agen koran. Setelah meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya beberapa menit, Sakura meraih tumpukan koran ke dalam tas besarnya, dan buru-buru meraih sepedanya lagi.

Yah, itulah rutinitas pagi Haruno Sakura, 14 tahun. Mengantarkan koran ke rumah pelanggan saat subuh.

**07.05 a.m**

Sakura mendorong sepedanya pelan-pelan. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Beberapa remaja seumurannya dan anak-anak kecil menyapanya. Sakura cuma tersenyum. Mereka semua tergesa-gesa pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolah? Sakura mendengus pelan. Biaya darimana? Lagipula, dia ngga butuh sekolah, cuma buang-buang duit aja. Mending duitnya ditabung. Meskipun begitu, kadang dia iri pada mereka yang riang berjalan menuju sekolah, nanyain pr, ulangan apa hari ini, si anu bakal ngeliatin apa engga, si itu yang cakep.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Seorang cowo ceria melambaikan tangannya semangat, rambutnya masih seperti baru bangun tidur, roti panggang menggantung dimulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum, dan menuntun sepedanya ke arah si cowo.

"Ah, naruto. Pagi!" Naruto menelan potongan rotinya, dan buru-buru membalas.

"Sakura-chan, udah selesai nganter korannya?" sakura ngangguk.

"Udah. Buruan, ntar telat lagi..." Naruto melirik jam tangannya, dan buru-buru mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Mampus. Mana blom bikin pr lagi. Duluan yah Sakura-chan!" Terus Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, ninggalin Sakura. Sakura cuma senyum kecil ngeliat sahabatnya yang ga berubah dari dulu.

**Naruto, cowo 14 tahun, sahabat Sakura dari kecil.** Cowo yang slalu ceria kapan dan dimana saja. Anak yang lumayan berkecukupan, ga peduli walaupun temenan sama Sakura, si anak miskin.

"Ah, Naru-chan!" seorang wanita keluar dari rumah yang sama, ibunya Naruto, Kushina. Sakura membungkuk pelan. "Selamat pagi, tante."

Kushina tersenyum. "Ah, Sakura. Udah selesai nganter korannya?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Udah, tante. Kenapa Naruto, tante?"

Kushina mengangkat bento ditangannya. "Bekalnya ketinggalan nih. Aduh..gimana yah.."

"Argh... sayang, aku pergi dulu yah, udah telat! Ah, pagi Sakura!" ayahnya Naruto, Minato. Minato mencium pipi Kushina seadanya dan langsung lari ke tempat kerjanya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar...ayah sama anak sama aja..." sakura ketawa kecil.

"Tante, gimana klo aku aja yang nganter bentonya?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Ah..ngerepotin aja."

"Nggak kok, tante."

Maka, Sakura kembali mengayuh sepedanya ke arah sekolah Naruto. Sekolahnya lumayan jauh, Sakura pun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi.

**07.15 a.m**

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, gerbangnya udah mulai keliatan. Bel sekolahnya udah berbunyi tiga kali. Sakura mempercepat kayuhannya, sampai...

"Awas yang didepan!!"

Gubrak!

Sepedanya terpental setelah mengerem mendadak, menghindari tabrakan dari orang tersebut.

"Hh...aduuh...mana luka lagi..." Sakura meringis melihat luka di sikunya. Dia melirik si korban.

Cowok, rambut item, seragamnya sama dengan Naruto. Ih...mana ekspresinya nyeremin lagi...

"Kamu luka? Maaf yah..." sakura bertanya takut-takut. Si cowok cuma mendengus sambil bangkit berdiri, tanpa membantu Sakura sedikitpun. Lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura melongo. Menggeram sebel. Mengutuki si cowok.

Setelah mendirikan sepedanya dengan susah payah, Sakura mengambil kerikil dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah si cowok.

Pluk! Tepat sasaran. Kerikil mengenai bahunya, membuatnya berhenti berjalan, tapi ngga berbalik.

"Heh! Sok banget sih jadi orang! Udah minta maaf baek-baek juga! Biasa aja dong!" Sakura berteriak sebel.

Teriakan Sakura membuahkan hasil yang ngga diharapkan. Jendela-jendela kelas terbuka, murid-murid mengeluarkan kepala mereka lewat jendela, mencari sumber keributan. Bahkan murid yang sedang berolah-raga dilapangan sampai berhenti untuk melihat.

Si cowok mendengus lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke gedung sekolah. Benar-benar bikin Sakura tambah nafsu buat ngegampar dia saat itu juga. Sayang dia udah keburu masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Sakura-chaaann!!" naruto keluar dari gedung. Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Tadi kamu neriakin siapa sih? Kedengaran sampe ke dalem loh. O iya, kamu ngapain kesini?" Tanyanya sambil nyengir seceria biasanya.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya. "Sama cowok nyebelin. Aku nganter bekal kamu, tadi kata tante Kushina bekal kamu ketinggalan."

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar. "Ah! Makasih banget yah Sakura-chan! Jadi ngerepotin kamu, maaf yah... cowok nyebelin? Yang mana?"

Sakura cuma senyum kecil. "Ga tau deh yang mana. Pokoknya ekspresinya sok kecakepan, sok cool, rambutnya item. Nyebelin banget lah pokoknya!" katanya sambil naik ke atas sepedanya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Siku kamu kenapa?"

Sakura nglirik sikunya. "Luka. Udah yah, masuk gih sana."

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya deh. Eh hari ini kamu kerja dimana? Di bakery, toko bunga atau toko musiknya tante Ten Ten?"

Sakura mikir bentar. "Siang ini di bakery, sorenya di toko musik. Duluan yah." Sakura mengayuh sepedanya. Naruto melambai sekali lagi lalu berlari masuk ke sekolah.

Sakura memang terlalu sibuk setiap harinya. Jika cewek-cewek seumurnya meributkan tentang cowok yang mereka sukai, Sakura beda. Ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membiayai hidupnya, mendapatkan uang di tempat kerja yang berbeda, dan mengumpulkan duitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Selain bekerja sebagai pengantar koran saat subuh setiap harinya, dia juga bekerja di bakery plus coffee shop milik pasangan muda Temari dan suaminya Shikamaru. Selain itu, tempat kerjanya yang lain yaitu toko bunga milik temannya Ino dan tempat kerja favoritnya, toko musik milik pasangan muda yang lain, Ten Ten dan suaminya Neji.

_Hh... Pagi-pagi udah sial..._ Pikir Sakura lesu.

**-tbc-**

Review yah...! Terima kasiih... Siapa yang bisa tebak pairingnya dapet kue!! :)


	2. Dare

Terinspirasi atas tekanan konser piano yang tinggal sebulan lagi, ide yang ngotot pengen keluar, bosen bikin parodyfic, en video klip agnes monica. XD

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

**-An Impossible Dream-**

Sakura melirik sikunya yang udah dipasangin plester luka. Meringis bentar, Sakura mengunci pintu apartment kecilnya, dan mengayuh sepeda bututnya ke bakery.

**14.35 p.m**

"Terima kasih! Datang lagi yah!" Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah pelanggannya. Setelah pelanggannya menjauh, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Heh...kenapa sih, tumben siang-siang udah lesu? Biasanya kan semangat?" Goda Temari, si pemilik bakery dan cafe tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Ah...Temari-san. Maaf." Katanya lemas. Temari tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kalo capek, istirahat aja dulu. Pelanggannya juga lagi ngga rame banget kan?" katanya. Sakura tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi kecil di belakang konter kasir.

Saat dia meneguk air mineralnya, bel yang menggantung di pintu berdentang pelan. Sakura buru-buru berdiri lagi. "Selamat datang!" katanya seceria mungkin.

Cowok. Berseragam sama dengan Naruto. Semua pelanggan yang berjenis kelamin cewe melirik ke arahnya. Termasuk para pelayan yang kecentilan.

Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Ah, Gaara. Tumben cepet pulang?" sambut Temari dari konter kasir. Gaara cuma menggumam pelan. "Biasanya juga pulang jam segini..."

Temari tersenyum sebel ke arah adik laki-lakinya yang paling kecil. Sakura melanjutkan minumnya. _Cakep sih cakep, tapi dinginnya minta ampun... kalo aja Temari-san bukan bos aku, udah aku marahin tuh... Ga sopan banget..._

"Udah makan siang?" tanya Temari lagi. Gaara melewati konter kasir sambil melirik sebentar ke arah kakaknya dan Sakura, "Udah.." lalu menaiki tangga ke atas.

Giliran Temari yang mendengus. "Ih..heran deh sama anak itu. Ga pedulian amat... Coba kalo kamu jadi ceweknya, Sakura. Mungkin dia bisa belajar sopan santun dikit..." Ujarnya asal.

Sakura tersedak minumannya sendiri. Emang sih, Sakura _pernah_ suka sama adek bosnya, tapi tetep aja makan ati gara-gara sikapnya yang ga pedulian plus mereka sama sekali blom pernah ngobrol lebih dari 2 kata. Itupun selalu Sakura yang mulai. Walaupun cuma untuk bilang 'selamat siang' dan 'selamat sore'. Menyedihkan banget ngga tuh?

"Temari-san..." Sakura meringis. Temari tersenyum menggoda Sakura.

"Kenapa? Dipikirin banget? Emang kamu suka ma dia?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. _Ngga deh... makasih banyak._

**18.15 p.m**

Shift kerja Sakura selesai. Sakura buru-buru melepas celemek kerja ungunya, dan pamit sama Temari.

Saat memakai tas gedenya dan menghampiri Temari yang lagi ngobrol sama suaminya, Shikamaru, Gaara turun tangga.

Sebelum Sakura sempet ngomong, Gaara udah keburu memotongnya.

"Temari, aku pergi sebentar..." katanya sambil melewati Sakura. Sakura yang baru aja mau ngomong, cuma bisa mangap bentar, trus menutup mulutnya.

"Eh, iya. Jangan kemaleman yah pulangnya." Gaara mengangguk kecil. Temari melihat Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Eh, Sakura udah mau pulang yah? Gaara, sekalian aja anterin Sakura." Katanya. Sakura melongo, dan langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Ngga usah, Temari-san. Lagian aku juga mau langsung ke tempat kerja aku."

"Udah..ngga apa-apa. Ngga baik cewek jalan sendirian malem-malem." Bantah Temari. Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sakura pasrah. _Terserah deh... kan masih sore! Lagian aku kan bawa sepeda..._

**18.17 p.m**

Sakura naik ke atas sepedanya, mati-matian menghiraukan Gaara.

"Lewat mana?" Tanyanya pelan. Sakura menghentikan sepedanya. _Serius mau nganter nih?_

"Oh...Belok kanan, trus lurus aja...trus..." Belum selesai Sakura ngomong, Gaara udah jalan duluan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura bengong. _Apa-apaan sih ni orang?_

Gaara berbalik. "Cepetan. Nungguin apa lagi?" katanya lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Jalan kaki?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah sakura, Gaara mendengus. "Iya jalan kaki. Emang mau pake apa lagi..."

Sakura meringis dalam hati sambil menghitung. _Hebat...rekor kalimat terpanjang hari ini dia ngomong..._

**18.20 p.m**

Tadinya Sakura ingin naik sepeda aja, biar lebih cepet sampe. Tapi ngga enak juga sama Gaara. Orang yang nganterin jalan kaki, masa dia naik sepeda?

Akhirnya sambil menuntun sepeda, Sakura berusaha menjajari langkah Gaara. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah cowok di sampingnya.

Rambutnya masih lembab... pake baju biasa... Lumayan wangi juga.. pikir Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Disini?"

"hah?" Sakura berhenti. Gaara mendesah pelan. "Kamu kerja disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura melihat bangunan disebelahnya. Melody music shop. Ga kerasa udah nyampe aja.

"Ah, iya." Sakura memarkir sepedanya di sampin pintu masuk. "makasih yah, udah dianterin." Senyumnya.

Gaara mengangguk. Sakura meraih tasnya lalu masuk ke toko tersebut. Gaara menatap pintunya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

**18.47 p.m**

Sakura yang sekarang sudah memakai celemek berhiaskan gambar tuts piano, menghela nafas setelah membersihkan kaca konter.

Tugasnya disini cuma sebagai pelayan. Yang bekerja disini yang lainnya adalah pemilik sekaligus manager, Tenten dan suaminya Neji.

Walaupun begitu, toko ini adalah tempat kerja favorit Sakura. Waktu tidak ada pengunjung, Tenten memperbolehkan Sakura memainkan alat musik yang di jual disana. Benar-benar bos yang baik.

Favoritnya di Melody ini adalah Grand Piano hitam yang terpajang di tengah-tengah toko. Kehadiran piano itu benar-benar membuat piano standar yang lain jadi ngga menarik. Walau piano manapun ngga masalah buat Sakura.

Karena Grand Piano itulah Sakura bekerja disini, dan bekerja diberbagai tempat lain, dan memilih untuk tidak sekolah. Cuma untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa memiliki Grand Piano itu. Benar-benar impian yang mustahil, Sakura tahu itu.

Sakura mungkin memang belum begitu ahli memainkan piano. Dulu waktu kecil dia pernah belajar sama Tenten yang masih smp. Tapi cuma sebentar. Tahunya sekarang dia bekerja di toko musiknya Tenten. Dunia memang sempit, yah.

Seperti saat itu. Toko sedang tidak ada pengunjung. Wajar. Kan ngga setiap hari orang datang membeli satu set drum, atau satu piano kan?

Tenten sedang dilantai atas, Neji belum pulang. Sakura melirik si Grand Piano itu. Pelan-pelan dia meninggalkan konternya, menuju si piano.

_**Teng.**_ Sakura memencet satu tuts putih. Bunyinya benar-benar bikin Sakura ingin duduk dan segera memainkannya.

Sakura melirik kanan-kiri. Toko sepi, ngga ada pengunjung. Tenten juga ngebolehin dia mainin alat musik apapun kalo lagi ngga ada orang.

_**Teng. **_Sakura memencet satu lagi. Benar-benar bikin gregetan.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih duduk di atas kursi piano, meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas piano itu.

Sakura mulai memainkan intro Lullaby, salah satu lagu mellow pengantar tidur yang lumayan di hafalnya, karena singkat dan mudah.

_**Kling.**_Bel pintu berdentang pelan. Sakura terkejut dan buru-buru menarik tangannya dari barisan tuts.

"Ah, selamat da—," Sakura terpaku.

Cowok itu lagi. Si cowok super nyebelin tadi pagi. Si cowok yang bener-bener bikin Sakura ingin menamparnya.

"Kamu lagi..." desis Sakura. Tau-tau kepala Naruto muncul di balik badan si cowok itu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" sapanya riang.

"Naruto?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. "Tumben?"

"Aa...aku nganterin temen aku. Katanya dia mau beli senar gitar. Ya udah, aku rekomendasiin aja ke tempat kerja kamu." Jawabnya sama cerianya seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura melirik ke arah si cowok yang udah berjalan ke arah konter kaca. Sambil menahan amarah, Sakura berjalan ke balik konter.

"Selamat malam. Mau beli senar yang ukuran berapa?" Tanyanya sesopan yang dia bisa. Si cowok cuma mengangkat mukanya sebentar, lalu balik melihat ke arah konter.

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan. Kenalin nih, Uchiha Sasuke. Temen aku di sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke samping si cowok.

"Anak baru?" Tanyanya heran. _Bisu yah?_ Sakura menahan keinginannya untuk menambahkan pertanyaan itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil, walaupun ngga ada yang lucu. "Nggak kok. Dia temen aku sejak sd. Kalian aja yang belom pernah ketemu sebelumnya. Oh iya, aku juga belom pernah ngenalin kalian sebelumnya yah?"

"Ambilin yang itu..." Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan senar. Sakura terkejut lalu buru-buru mengambil tumpukan senar dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil dua bungkus lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Sakura.

Sakura segera mengambil bon pembayaran dan menulis jenis barang yang dibelinya. "Ini aja?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Grand Piano itu.

Sakura menahan nafasnya sebentar dan menatap dengan tidak rela, lalu merobek bonnya.

Sasuke memencet satu tuts putih, lalu melanjutkan ke sebelahnya, lalu ke sebelahnya, sampai ke nada awal satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Sakura menggeram sebel dan merenggut kantung belanjaannya lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Nih. Bayar." Katanya sambil menyerahkan bon pembayaran.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu merogoh sakunya, dan mengulurkan lembaran kertas yang jauh lebih besar nilainya. "Ambil aja kembaliannya." Katanya sambil memencet tuts piano lagi.

Sakura mengambilnya dan meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas kursi piano dibelakang Sasuke. _Dasar anak orang kaya... Ngga tau apa kalo duit itu susah banget nyarinya... Sombong..._

"Sakura-chan! Tadi aku denger kamu mainin piano lagi yah? Bagus loh... tapi sayang kepotong pas kita masuk. Judulnya apa?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Lullaby..." kata Sakura.

"Hmph..." Dengus Sasuke pelan, tapi cukup kedengaran oleh mereka. "lagu anak-anak..." ejeknya.

Sakura sudah sampai ke puncak kemarahannya. Dia mendorong bahu Sasuke cukup kuat.

"Heh! Apa masalah kamu?! Emang apa salahnya main lagu anak-anak, hah?!" Katanya marah sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

Sasuke melipat tangannya dan menatap Sakura. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"U-udah...Sakura-chan... Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Heh, anak orang kaya! Emangnya kamu bisa main piano? Bisanya ngejekin orang aja!" Sahut Sakura lagi. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap sama, hanya seringai kecil mulai muncul. Sakura yakin cowok ini pasti mampu membuat seluruh cewek disekolahnya lumer.

"Nggak bisa." Jawabnya tenang. Seandainya ini komik, mulut Sakura pasti sudah sampai ke lantai.

"Nggak bisa? Kalo gitu kenapa bisa-bisanya kamu ngejek aku?! Dasar sombong." Kata Sakura.

"Emangnya kamu expert?" ejek Sasuke. Naruto mulai cemas melihat kedua temannya.

"Nggak. Seenggaknya aku bisa, dan aku ngga sombong kayak kamu!" Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan maju selangkah ke arah Sakura. Sakura menahan nafas, tapi juga ngga mundur. Jarak mereka mungkin hanya satu jengkal saja.

"Kalo gitu, buat aku bisa dan tertarik dengan piano. Buktiin ucapan kamu yang mengagungkan piano ini." Sasuke berkata pelan. Wajah mereka sekarang benar-benar sudah dekat.

"Oke!" Jawab Sakura. "Liat aja! Aku bakal bisa buat kamu tertarik dengan piano!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Kalo kamu menang, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu mau. Tapi, kalo kamu yang menang..." Sasuke melirik ke arah Grand Piano itu. "Aku akan membeli Grand Piano ini. Aku tahu kamu ingin memilikinya kan?"

Sakura menahan nafas. "J-jangan! Jangan piano ini! Piano yang lain aja! Kan masih banyak piano yang lain! Jangan piano ini!" Katanya agak putus asa.

"Terserah aku. Kamu boleh mulai kapan aja, sampai kamu siap." Katanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"S-sakura-chan? Maaf, dia emang kayak gitu orangnya." Kata Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ngga apa-apa kok. Kamu kalo mau pergi, pergi aja. Hati-hati yah..." katanya sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar toko.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Dia berjalan ke konter dan menaruh uang dari Sasuke kedalam laci.

"Sakura, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tenten menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil "Ah... nggak ada kok Tenten-san..." Katanya beralasan.

Tenten ikut senyum "Kamu ini... dibilangin panggil Tenten aja. Nggak usah pake san. Formal amat rasanya. Umur aku kan masih 19 tahun."

_19... tapi kan udah nikah..._ Sakura mengangguk lagi.

_**Kling.**_ Bel berbunyi lagi. "Selamat datang!" Sahut Tenten dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Sakura, itu tadi Naruto ya?" Tanya Neji sambil berjalan ke arah Tenten. Sakura cuma mengangguk.

"Lama amat pulangnya..." Tenten merajuk. Neji senyum kecil

"Maaf..." katanya sambil mengecup kening Tenten. Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Kening? Kok ngga di bibir?" Ejeknya. Neji mengangkat bahu.

"Ada Sakura..." katanya. "Ga baik ciuman di depan anak kecil." Ujar Neji lagi.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Kalo mau ciuman, yah ciuman aja. Ngga apa-apa kok, tontonan gratis. Dasar pengantin baru..." goda Sakura.

Setelah mereka pergi, Sakura kembali menatap piano itu dengan tatapan putus asa.

_Nggak... Pokoknya aku ngga bakalan kalah... Pokoknya aku yang bakal memiliki piano itu dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri... Nggak kayak dia... Dasar anak orang kaya..._

**-tbc-**

Menu bakery Temari hari ini adalah tiramisu. Nih, aku bagiin tiramisu ke funsasaji1, Sora-chan, Rai-chan, nunu pink-violin, unknown reviewer,sa3, sasusaku lover.

Yup...pasangan intinya adalah GaaSakuSasu!

Buat unknown reviewer ku...(yang tidak mencantumkan nama) tau dari mana kalo aku ntar lagi ultah?? Kamu siapa? –penasaran nii...-

Review yah! :D


	3. Transaction

Ada kesalahan! Dan ngga ada satupun yang menyadarinya! Sukur deh… Haahaa... Sasuke salah ngomong! . Tapi, kalo kamu yang menang..." harusnya "tapi kalo AKU yang menang! Dasar author goblok! Biar deh..toh ngga ada yang nyadar. O iaa...makasi reviewnya yah!

**-An Impossible Dream-**

"Heh, Sasuke. Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kamu pake ngajuin tantangan kayak gitu? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Naruto gusar, ketika mereka berjalan menuju sekolah. Sasuke cuma memperlihatkan seringainya yang mampu melumerkan setiap siswi di sekolah.

"Ngga ada. Cuma iseng aja. Emang dari awal aku mau beli Grand Piano itu kok. Dianya aja yang mulai."

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Apa? Kamu emang udah berencana mau beli Grand Piano itu? Tapi kan kamu tahu kalo Sakura juga mau beli piano itu! Dia udah kerja keras untuk itu, tahu?!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Sampai dia nenek-nenek pun, dia ngga akan mampu beli piano semahal itu. Sekeras apapun usahanya. Buat apa susah-susah?"

Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya atas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tentang sahabatnya. "Oke. Terserah aja. Tapi kenapa kamu pake bohong segala? Bukannya kamu udah mulai belajar piano sejak kecil?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Apa kamu mau membuatnya terlihat bodoh?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin juga."

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan putus asa. "Argh...kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

**xxx**

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan paginya, mengantar koran, dan beristirahat sebentar, Sakura mengayuh sepedanya ke bakery-nya Temari.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 11.

Seperti biasa, Sakura melayani para tamu dengan senyum yang kadang dipaksakan. Dan menghela nafas lelah setiap tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Ah, Sakura." Panggil Temari dari dapur mungil di belakang konter kasir. "Kesini sebentar."

Sakura berjalan menghampirinya, dan menaikkan alisnya ketika Temari menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Buat siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Makan siang Gaara. Tolong bantu aku mengantarkannya ke sekolahnya. Dia lupa membawanya tadi." Pinta Temari. Sakura menyanggupinya saja. Toh sekolahnya cukup dekat dari sini.

_Kemarin Naruto...sekarang Gaara._ Pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa membuka celemeknya, Sakura memacu sepedanya ke bangunan sekolah.

Sakura memasuki bangunan itu. Setiap langkah kakinya bergema di sepanjang koridor. Sejauh ini belum ada guru yang ditemuinya. Sakura pun tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka.

Sakura sampai di lantai 2. Ia melihat beberapa anak murid duduk-duduk di depan kelas, sepertinya sedang tidak ada guru. Mereka memandang Sakura heran. Tapi toh tidak ada yang memanggilnya atau apa.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Menarik nafas gugup, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf," Katanya. "Apa kalian kenal Gaara?"

Salah satu gadis menjawab sinis. "Gaara? Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku..."

"Mau apa kamu kesini?" suara itu mengagetkan mereka. Sakura menoleh, dan menghela nafas kesal.

Mereka buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan rambut mereka. "Hei... Sasuke..." Sapa mereka. Sasuke melirik mereka dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

Sakura memberikannya pandangan tersinis yang dia bisa. "Yang pasti bukan ketemu kamu!" katanya, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya, diikuti dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh dari beberapa cewek itu untuk Sakura.

"Hei, kau tahu, yang tidak berseragam tidak boleh masuk ke gedung ini." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menulikan telinganya.

Saat mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor itu dalam diam, salah satu pintu menggeser terbuka.

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu itu. "Ah, Gaara." Ucapnya. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Haruno? Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanyanya bingung. Dari dalam kelas, murid-murid, terutama cewek, berusaha melihat dengan siapa Gaara berbicara.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja." Kata Sakura riang, berusaha mengacuhkan Sasuke. Diangkatnya bungkusan bento itu. "Aku mengantarkan makan siangmu. Temari bilang, kamu lupa membawanya."

Gaara mengambilnya. "Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan." Ujarnya.

"Ah...nggak kok. Aku pergi yah. Masih ada kerja di bakery." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara dan mengangguk sebentar, Gaara balas mengangguk. Lalu Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura berhasil keluar dari gedung itu tanpa ketahuan guru. Saat menaiki sepedanya, Sasuke –yang anehnya masih mengikuti dia- bersandar di pintu depan sekolah.

Sakura menatapnya. "Jangan lupa. Kamu harus datang ke Melody sore ini. Kita mulai taruhannya hari ini."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Oke." Lalu kembali masuk ke gedung, dan Sakura meninggalkan sekolah.

**xxx**

Sasuke mengangkat jarinya dari tuts piano idaman Sakura setelah dia selesai memainkan satu lagu yang mudah. "Selesai."

Sakura menganga seperti orang tolol. "K-kamu..."

"Apa?" Tantang Sasuke. "Ada masalah?"

Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Bukannya kamu bilang kamu nggak bisa main piano? Kenapa sekarang bisa selancar itu mainnya?" tuntut Sakura.

Sasuke mengetuk jarinya ke partitur di depannya. "Lagu segampang ini, anak tk pun bisa memainkannya." Ujarnya meremehkan.

Sakura menahan kekesalannya. Memang, lagu yang dipilih Sakura memang lagu yang mudah.

Sakura melipat tangannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah tertarik dengan piano?"

Sasuke bangkit dari bangku. "Tidak segampang itu. Aku masih belum tertarik dengan piano." Dan ia berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Jangan lupa, besok kamu juga harus datang." Ancam Sakura. Sasuke mendengus mengiyakan dan keluar dari toko itu.

**xxx**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, waktunya toko tutup. Tenten sudah memperbolehkannya pulang.

Sakura hampir selesai menyapu lantai saat bel pintu itu berdentang pelan. Sakura menoleh heran, padahal Neji dan Tenten sudah diatas.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam lurus dan tatapan dingin, masuk ke dalam toko.

"S-selamat datang." Kata Sakura sambil mengawasinya. Pria itu menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali melihat-lihat lagi. Tatapannya mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke.

Akhirnya dia sampai pada Grand Piano, dan berhenti disana. Ditekannya tuts piano itu satu-persatu. Sakura menahan nafas. _Jangan sampaaaaiii...kumohon..._

"Ini hanya dipajang atau dijual?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Sakura. Sakura meletakkan sapunya dan berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"I-itu...dijual." Kata Sakura dengan berat hati.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Harganya?" Sakura buru-buru meraih katalog dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Aku pesan ini. Tolong jangan dijual dulu." Katanya.

"T-tapi..."

"Kalau soal uang muka, tidak masalah, akan kubayar." Ujarnya lagi dan menyodorkan kartu namanya.

Sakura menatap kartu itu dengan gundah. Diambilnya kartu itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celemek tuts pianonya tanpa dibaca.

Saat dia akan menulis bon pembayaran, Tenten muncul menuruni tangga.

"Ada pelanggan Sakura? Ah, selamat datang.." Kata Tenten sambil menghampiri mereka. Sakura mundur dan Tenten mengambil alih tugasnya.

Sakura menatap piano itu dengan tatapan merana. Tiba-tiba saja percakapan mereka tidak terdengar. Perhatian Sakura terfokus pada piano itu.

Pria itu mengangguk ke Tenten dan Sakura lalu pergi.

Sakura terkejut dan buru-buru menoleh ke Tenten. "Ah, dia tidak jadi membelinya?" Tanyanya girang.

Tenten menggeleng. "Jadi. Dia pesan dulu, katanya akan diambil dua minggu lagi. Ini, dia bayar uang mukanya." Tenten mengangkat amplop tebal.

Senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. "Oh..."

"Katanya dia sudah memberikan kartu namanya padamu." Kata Tenten lagi.

Sakura merogoh saku celemeknya dan memberikannya pada Tenten. Dilepasnya celemeknya dan berjalan keluar. "Aku pamit dulu... Selamat malam."

Tenten menatap Sakura bingung, belum sempat dia bertanya, pintunya sudah tertutup.

Tenten mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan menulis buku pembayaran.

"Hmm... Grand Piano black... uang muka... pemesanan untuk tanggal 23 Juli... nama pemesan..." Tenten melihat kartu nama yang terlihat mahal itu, dan mengangguk.

"Pemesan... Uchiha Itachi..."

**-tbc-**

**Review dong kawaaand! XD**


	4. Coincidence

**-An Impossible Dream-**

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Apa boleh buat, pekerjaan menunggu.

Setelah mandi secepat mungkin, Sakura memacu sepedanya ke agen koran. Sakura memasuki kantor itu dan langsung disambut oleh pimpinannya dengan muka panik.

"Sakura! Kau kemana saja! Cepat antarkan koran ini!" Katanya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk koran ke tangan Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya sambil melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung. Masih pukul setengah enam.

"Oh, hari ini kamu mengantar ke pelanggan baru. Ini rutenya. Jangan terlambat." Pimpinannya menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil yang tertulis map yang agak acak-acakan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa aku jadi ganti rute?" Sakura memandangi map itu bingung.

"Anak yang biasa mengantar di rute itu sedang izin. Tenang saja. Rutemu akan diambil alih oleh orang lain. Yang ini lebih penting! Cepat!" Jelasnya sekedarnya.

"Tapi—,"

"Cepat! Atau kau mau kupecat?" Ancamnya. Sakura terpaksa menurut.

**xxx**

Setelah mengantar ke beberapa rumah, Sakura membelokkan sepedanya ke gang besar. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Instingnya tepat. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah kompleks elite di Konoha. Rumah besar. Pekarangan besar. Mobil di setiap depan rumah. Tipikal.

Sakura mendengus menghina. Diantarnya koran-koran itu satu persatu sambil mengacuhkan pandangan heran orang-orang kaya itu.

Sampai akhirnya sepedanya terhenti. Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan orang dari luar mobil. Entah dengan siapa. Sakura terus memandanginya tanpa berniat menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke berbicara dengan muka marah. Mobil itu akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan melewati Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sakura didepannya. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Sakura menyerahkan korannya. "Jadi kau tinggal disini."

Sasuke mengacuhkan koran yang ada ditangan Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pantas kamu begitu menyebalkan. Orang kaya ternyata memang selalu menyebalkan."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Dengus Sakura. "Ini ambil."

"Bukan aku yang berlangganan. Buat apa kau mengantarkannya padaku." Kata Sasuke. Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan kemarahannya.

"Terserah saja siapa yang berlangganan. Mau ayahmu, ibumu atau siapapun. Pokoknya aku menjalankan tugas. Cepat ambil! Aku tidak punya waktu seharian untuk meladenimu!" Ujar Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke masih saja bertingkah menyebalkan. "Apa peduliku? Mau diapakan juga koran itu, aku nggak peduli." Jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Sakura akhirnya tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Digulungnya koran itu, lalu dilemparnya sekuat mungkin kearah Sasuke. Tepat dikepala.

"Terserah! Makan tuh koran! Dasar orang kaya!" Teriaknya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Tanya sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya menatapnya angkuh, menghiraukan matanya yang sudah terasa panas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sepedanya.

"Dasar cewek aneh." Desis Sasuke.

**xxx**

"Aku benci!" Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke sebuah bangku dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Temari memandangnya heran.

"Hei...siang-siang udah ngomel. Nanti cepat tua." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Biar saja. Mau cepat tua, ya udah."

Insiden kecil tadi pagi sukses mengacaukan mood Sakura sampai tengah hari itu. Perasaanya bertambah kacau mengingat bahwa Sasuke juga akan datang ke toko musik tempatnya bekerja. Belum lagi kecemasannya saat membayangkan bagaimana jika cowok itu melaporkan perbuatannya ke pimpinannya. Entahlah.

"Masalah cowok yah?" Tanya Temari yang kemudian duduk disebelah Sakura. Sakura memandanginya dengan tampang memelas.

"Kok tau?"

Temari tertawa. "Tipikal remaja. Kalau ngambek pasti masalah cowok. Siapa sih cowok itu? Aku baru tau kalau Sakura bisa kepikiran cowok juga."

Sakura merengut kesal. "Uchiha Sasuke. Kuharap dia cepat mati." Desisnya menyumpah. "Belum lagi ada orang yang mau beli piano di Melody. Urgh..."

"Loh, bukannya bagus? Kalau kamu berhasil menjual alat musik, kamu bakal dapat bonus kan?" Temari mengerutkan keningnya.

Sakura mengerang. "Temari-san nggak mengerti..." Toh dia tidak berniat juga untuk menceritakannya pada Temari.

"Lalu... Uchiha Sasuke? Menyumpahi orang itu nggak baik loh..." goda Temari.

"Biar saja! Biar dia beneran mati sekalian! Mati! Mati! Mati!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku memang mati setelah pulang dari sini?"

Sakura tertegun. Diangkatnya kepala dengan takut-takut. Sasuke. Dibalik meja kasir. Tamatlah.

"Berapa?" Tanyanya pelan sambil meletakkan minuman kemasan ke atas meja. Pandangan dinginnya membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

_Profesionalitas, Sakura. Profesionalitas_. "500 yen." Ujarnya tidak kalah pelan. Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sekeping koin ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura kaku.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa datang. Lain kali saja." Katanya lalu melangkah pergi. Sakura menatapnya dan baru sadar setelah bahunya ditepuk Temari.

"Itu yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke? Keren juga." Temari tersenyum kecil. Sakura tersenyum setengah hati. "Seragamnya sama dengan Gaara. Berarti satu sekolah ya dengan adikku itu."

**xxx**

"Gaara, antar Sakura lagi ya." Pinta Temari. Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Gaara sedang berdiri dihadapan Temari, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku. Entah mengapa Sakura senang melihat Gaara dengan baju bebas. Aneh.

"Eng... tidak usah Temari.Aku bisa sendiri kok." Kata Sakura setelah menggantungkan celemek kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Gaara menoleh kearahnya sebentar, lalu menatap kakaknya lagi.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Hari sudah malam. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Kata Temari bersikeras. "Oke? Antar dia yah?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Terserah saja." Lalu dia berjalan keluar. Sakura menatap Temari.

"Kan masih pukul 7?"

"Sudahlah. Hati-hati yah." Temari tersenyum dan berjala menghampiri suaminya. Mau tak mau Sakura melangkah keluar.

**xxx**

Seperti saat sebelumnya, Sakura berjalan disebelah Gaara sambil menuntun sepedanya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura merasa suasananya tidak secanggung sebelumnya.

"Kamu memangnya mau kemana, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura. Gaara cuma menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ke rumah teman."

"Hooh..." Sakura mendesah pelan. "Sekolah itu enak yah?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Gaara menoleh.

"Tergantung. Kamu sendiri kenapa nggak sekolah?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Karena nggak ada duit. Simpel kan? Lagipula aku memang nggak tertarik untuk sekolah." Jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

Sunyi lagi. Bunyi yang terdengar hanya bunyi langkah kaki mereka dan roda sepeda Sakura.

"Uchiha itu... pacarmu?"

Sakura refleks menoleh kearah Gaara. "Bukan! Enak saja. Aku nggak akan sudi jadi pacar dia. Kenapa kamu nanya gitu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Nggak. Cuma... ah, lupain aja. Aku cuma nanya aja kok." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

_Aneh... Kenapa setiap nama Sasuke disebut, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat? Tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia... Aaargh..sadarlah Sakura... jangan menghayalkan hal yang mustahil..._

"Kamu kenapa?" Gaara menatap Sakura yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Sakura terkejut buru-buru tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah... tidak."

Sunyi lagi. Mereka berbelok dan melihat ada kerumunan orang dipinggir jalan.

"Kecelakaan ya?"

"Ah! Ada darahnya!"

"Sepertinya tertabrak mobil yah?"

"Mengerikan sekali! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya!"

"_**Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku memang mati setelah pulang dari sini?"**_

Sakura membeku. Mukanya memucat. _Nggak mungkin..._ Dihempaskannya begitu saja sepedanya dan berlari menuju ke kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Sakura!" Panggil Gaara.

Sakura menghiraukannya. Terus saja dia berlari kesana. Dia berusaha menerobos orang-orang itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Lagi, dia mendorong minggir orang-orang itu. Sakura merasa jantungnya makin berdetak cepat karena takut dan cemas.

"Minggir! Minggir! Sasuke! Sasuke! Kumohon...minggir!" Sakura merasa air matanya jatuh perlahan ke pipinya.

Entah kekuatan apa, Sakura berhasil mendorong minggir orang-orang itu dan menerobos masuk ke kerumunan.

_Kumohon... Kumohon Tuhan... jangan sampai dia..._

"Sakura! Maaf, permisi.." Gaara berusaha memasuki kerumunan itu menyusul Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura terduduk lemas menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh tanpa bisa dikontrolnya.

"Sakura..." Gaara akhirnya sampai ke tempat Sakura. Ditepuknya perlahan bahunya. "Itu hanya anjing yang tertabrak."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara dan memeluk cowok itu. Tangisannya teredam di bahu Gaara. "Aku...takut..." isaknya.

Orang-orang disekitar sana memandang mereka heran, namun tersenyum penuh arti. Gaara merasa suhu malam itu tiba-tiba naik dengan drastis. Dibimbingnya Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

**xxx**

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gaara. "Maaf... Aku..."

Gaara duduk disebelah Sakura. "Habiskan tehnya." Ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk, dan meneguk teh kalengan yang diberikan Gaara.

"Kenapa kamu..." Gaara menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Menangis?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa. "Aku kira... itu... Sasuke... Aku kira... Sasuke yang tertabrak. Aku...takut..." lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Walaupun ingin bertanya, Gaara menahannya. Diangkatnya tangannya ragu-ragu, diusapnya kepala Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Gaara disampingnya.

"G-gaara?"

**xxx**

"Hff... dingin ya?" Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Hei, Sasuke. Ngapain kamu berdiri disitu? Ayo cepat! Dingin nih!"

Sasuke terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Ah, iya..."

Naruto merengut dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Lalu berjalan lagi. Sasuke berjalan selangkah, namun berhenti lagi.

Dilihatnya lagi siluet dua orang di kursi taman kecil itu. _Tidak salah lagi..._

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan memasukkan tangannya yang tanpa sadar telah terkepal kedalam saku dan menyusul Naruto.

**-tbc-**

Makasih atas semua reviewnya! Review lagi dong! XD Katakan pendapat kalian yaaahh... Saia pengen tau... c:

Oh iya...promosi!! review fic aku yang judulnya **Feelings **sama fic collab **DramaQueenVirus**, pliiiizzz? Tengs! :D


	5. Square

**-An Impossible Dream-**

Sakura menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Merona. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat itu. Menggeleng kuat, diputarnya keran dan menampung air dengan tangannya. Dibasuhnya wajahnya, dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

_Tadi malam_, Sakura lagi-lagi tersipu mengingatnya. Baru kali itu dia benar-benar senang hanya karena hal sepele.

Perasaan yang aneh. Baru beberapa puluh menit dia menangis karena kecemasan dan kemarahannya atas Sasuke, berikutnya dia malah terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Oke. Mungkin itu agak berlebihan.

Tapi, untuk ukuran gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali diantar pulang sampai ke rumah setelah ditenangkan dari tangis dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri, itu wajar kan?

Mungkin bagian terakhir soal putri itu memang berlebihan.

Mungkin usapan kecil di kepala dari Gaara telah merusakkan otaknya.

**xxx**

"Tiga kali."

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Tiga kali apa?"

"Tiga kali kamu tersenyum seperti orang aneh." Jawabnya. Sakura terkejut.

"Masa?"

"Tanya Sai kalau nggak percaya." Katanya lagi. Sai, pacar Ino menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa benar Sai?" tanya Sakura cemas. Jangan-jangan otaknya sudah korslet.

Sai menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali menekuni buku sketsanya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Sakura menahan tawanya. Ino menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Iih... sekali-kali membela pacarmu ini apa susahnya sih??"

Sai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk, cantik." Ujarnya pelan tapi tepat sasaran. Wajah Ino langsung merah padam.

"Ah...biarkan saja dia." Kata Ino berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya. Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura, apa kamu sudah punya...cowok?" tanya Ino sambil menyeringai.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya menekuni bunga-bunga. _Cowok?_ "Apa harus?"

"Nggak sih...tapi seenggaknya mencoba apa salahnya?" Jawab Ino. "Atau yang ditaksir, mungkin?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terhenti. Sekelebat bayangan cowok dingin berambut hitam menyebalkan terlintas dipikirannya. Buru-buru digelengkannya kepala.

"Boleh tahu siapa cowok cakep berambut merah kemarin?" tanya Ino. Gerak tangan Sai terhenti beberapa detik, lalu melanjutkannya lagi. Sakura refleks memutar badannya.

"Kau melihatnya?! Tadi malam di taman?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kebetulan lewat. Siapa dia?"

Lagi, jantung Sakura berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat. "B-bukan siapa-siapa..."

Ino menyeringai lagi. "Ah..siapapun dia, cobalah untuk membuka hatimu sekali saja. Rugi sekali melepaskan cowok cakep seperti dia. Siapa tahu dia menyukaimu."

_Membuka hati? Apa iya?_

Sai bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ino. Tanpa peringatan, dikecupnya bibir Ino dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Sakura terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Sai. Ino apalagi.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Mukanya semerah tomat. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hukuman. Hukuman atas menyebutkan cakep untuk cowok lain didepanku."

Sakura menganga. Ino menyeringai lagi.

"Kalau itu hukumannya, dengan senang hati aku akan menyebutkannya setiap detik."

**xxx**

Mungkin kata-kata Ino benar. Kesempatan. Membuka hati. Menetapkan pilihan.

Mungkin.

Mungkin...

Setelah menyelesaikan shiftnya di toko bunga Ino, Sakura bekerja di tempat Tenten. Melihat piano itu, hatinya mencelos lagi.

_**Kling.**_ Pintu mengayun terbuka. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menyiapkan senyum. Tapi senyumnya hilang secepat senyum itu muncul. Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis. "Kaget?"

Sakura buru-buru memasang wajah sinis. "Nggak." Tapi langsung lemas lagi. "Untuk seterusnya, kamu tidak usah datang lagi." Ujarnya lesu.

Sasuke yang sudah duduk diatas kursi didepan konter, lagi-lagi mengernyitkan kening. "Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, senyum mengejek Sasuke sudah terbentuk. "Ah...takut ketahuan pacarmu?" tanyanya dingin. Ia berdiri. Sakura ikut berdiri dan berwajah tegang. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Pianonya sudah dipesan orang lain. Pacar apa? Sudahlah, jangan macam-macam."

"Dipesan? Siapa?!" Sasuke terkejut.

"Entahlah...tanya Tenten. Lupakan saja perjanjian kita. Aku capek." Kata Sakura lesu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Kejadian tadi malam terputar jelas dikepalanya. Ditambah kemarahannya atas terjualnya piano itu. Lengkaplah sudah. "Capek? Oh..senang ya tadi malam? Pantes capek."

Cukup sudah. Api kemarahan Sakura menyala lagi. Dihempaskannya kepalan tangannya diatas meja kaca. "Apa masalahmu?!"

Sasuke menghiraukannya dan berjalan keluar. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" Sakura menjerit. Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa? Kenyataan kan? Malam-malam keluar bareng cowok di taman yang sepi..."

_Jadi tadi malam dia melihatku? Apa semua orang di Konoha pergi ke taman itu semalam? Tadi Ino, sekarang Sasuke! Siapa selanjutnya?_

"Aku dan Gaara nggak ngapa-ngapain, tahu?! Jangan menuduh sembarangan!" Jerit Sakura emosi. Sasuke hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Jangan munafik. Gampangan."

_**PLAK!**_

Sakura menghiraukan matanya yang sudah menusuk-nusuk dari tadi. Matanya panas. Jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat karena marah. Dan kecewa.

"Aku salah menilai kamu! Rugi aku mencemaskan kamu! Kamu benar-benar nggak pantas buat ditangisin! Dasar pecundang!! Bodoh!"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura. Air mata gadis itu sudah jatuh. Semakin berusaha untuk dihapusnya, semakin banyak air mata yang jatuh.

Sasuke termangu melihatnya. Walau sebagian ucapannya tidak ia mengerti, entah kenapa perasaan bersalah semakin menginjaknya.

"Saku—,"

"Sakura?"

Mereka berdua menoleh kaget.

"G-gaara?" suara Sakura makin serak.

Gaara menatapnya bingung dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Bukan apa-apa. Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. GAARA JUTAAN KALI LEBIH BAIK DARIMU!"

Gaara membelalakan matanya terkejut. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terhempas. Diinjak. Digilas. Hancur. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal. Geram.

"Sakura?" Sahut Gaara, bingung.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Sakura mampu meneriakkan ucapan yang sanggup menghancurkan harga diri laki-laki setinggi Everest dan ego sebesar China. Bahkan orang-orang di seberang jalan sampai berhenti untuk melihat mereka. Namun mereka mengacuhkannya.

_**Klontang**_

Bunyi kaleng jatuh mampu menyita perhatian mereka. Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat membiarkan kaleng soda itu terguling di kakinya. Menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sakura dan Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke sebentar, dan berlari mengejar gadis itu.

"Matsuri!"

Lagi, semakin banyak orang menyaksikan adegan yang persis drama itu.

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ucapannya baru saja memukul telak Sasuke dan menciptakan salah paham antara Gaara dan –gadis yang kemungkinan- pacarnya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Aku rasa kita tidak ada urusan lagi."

"Tidak. Masih ada." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Selamat siang. Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Sakura memasuki toko dan menutup pintunya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, yang bahkan tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan setidaknya 25 orang.

**-tbc-**

Review! Makasih yah review selama ini.. review! Jujur, author sangat tidak ingin menyelipkan Matsuri..apa daya... tuntutan cerita.. c: -saia GaaMatsuhater sebenarnya..-


	6. End

_Last chapter of Sakura's impossible dream..._

**-An Impossible Dream-**

Sakura menatap cermin dihadapannya. Keadaannya persis seperti malam sebelumnya. Namun bedanya, jika malam sebelumnya bayangannya balas menatap dengan wajah gembira, kali ini ia melihat pantulan dirinya dengan wajah kuyu.

'_Dasar bodoh...'_ ia membasuh mukanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

'_Seharusnya dari awal jangan terlalu jauh terlibat dengan mereka. Kau hanya gadis miskin Sakura. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berurusan dengan orang seperti Sasuke maupun Gaara. Harusnya kau tahu itu...'_

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan kesal. Dalam satu hari saja ia sudah menimbulkan masalah yang banyak.

Pertama, ia telah menampar Sasuke. Tunggu, ia memang pantas melakukannya. Toh, ia tidak ada salah apa-apa.

Kedua, ia seenaknya saja menyebutkan Gaara jauh lebih baik, padahal mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun. Terlebih lagi, gadis-yang-kemungkinan-pacar-Gaara itu mendengarnya. Dan membuatnya menangis.

Ketiga, ia meninggalkan Melody begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan pada Tenten. Bahkan ia tidak menggubris pelanggan yang akan membeli seperangkat drum.

Dan akibatnya, Gaara mungkin menjauhinya. Ia akan benar-benar dicap gampangan. Tenten akan memecatnya. Tamat sudah hidupnya di kota kecil ini.

Tunggu. Ada sisi baiknya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi. Ha. Benar-benar menggembirakan.

Sakura berdiri. Yang penting semuanya harus diselesaikan dengan baik. Tidak peduli ia akan dipecat atau dibenci Gaara, pokoknya ia harus menyelesaikannya.

--

--

Sakura menghampiri Temari yang sedang mengambil koran pagi. Namun Temari keburu memotongnya.

"Kamu ada masalah dengan Gaara? Kenapa kemarin tampangnya kacau sekali? Kalian putus?" Temari membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Ingin sekali Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri sekuat tenaga.

"Kami tidak pernah pacaran, Temari! Dan ya, aku ada masalah dengannya. Bisa tolong panggilkan dia, sebentar saja. Kumohon?" Sakura memelas.

Temari mengernyitkan keningnya. "Entahlah, hari minggu begini ia tidak pernah bangun pagi. Dan lagi, sejak pulang kemarin, ia tidak keluar kamar sekalipun. Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Tiga kata yang diucapkan dengan dingin itu sukses membuat mereka terkejut.

Gaara berdiri didepan pintu, rambut merahnya acak-acakan seperti baru bangun tidur. Bahkan dengan penampilan begitupun Sakura masih merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika memandangnya.

_Fokus, Sakura. Fokus._ "Gaara! A-aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin."

Gaara masih mentapnya dengan dingin. Jujur, Sakura benci jika ditatap begitu. Temari menatap mereka bergantian.

"A...aku masuk dulu." Temari tertawa kecil. Namun ketika sampai disebelah Gaara, ia mendesis. "Awas kalau kamu sampai mengapa-apakan dia."

Gaara meliriknya sebentar, dan menatap Sakura lagi.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu dengan Uchiha."

Sakura tersentak. Cepat dialihkannya pandangannya dari tanah ke Gaara.

"M-maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Ia melangkah ke arah cowok itu. Sedangkan Gaara, tetap bergeming ditempatnya.

Sakura berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air mata yang mulai menusuk-nusuk belakang matanya.

"Maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud membuat salah paham antara kamu dengan gadis itu. M-maksudku... aku..." Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Air matanya sudah jatuh. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya.

"Kami hanya teman dekat." Gaara mulai jengah melihat gadis itu menangis. Ia tidak berpengalaman dalam menangani gadis. Apalagi yang sedang menangis.

"A-aku..."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti. Gaara menghapus air matanya tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Pergilah, selesaikan masalahmu dengan Uchiha itu."

"Tapi...aku..."

"Kamu suka padanya kan? Pergilah ke tempatnya." Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Baru semenit yang lalu ia yakin bahwa ia menyukai Gaara, sekarang perasaannya bimbang lagi.

"Aku...baiklah." Sakura balas tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara. "Terima kasih, Gaara. Kamu memang teman yang baik."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi dengan sepedanya. Gaara menatapnya hingga ia menghilang di tikungan dan menghela nafas.

Gaara menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan mendapati Temari berdiri menyilangkan lengannya.

"Kenapa kamu malah berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah lurus.

"Berkata apa?" Gaara berusaha untuk tidak peduli, balik memandangi kakaknya.

"Kenapa kamu menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke tempat Uchiha? Kenapa kamu mengorbankan perasaanmu?" Temari bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dengannya."

"Jangan bohong, Gaara. Kamu menyu—,"

"Sudahlah, Temari. Aku masih mengantuk." Katanya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya.

Namun Temari menahannya dan mencubit pipinya yang pucat. "Kamu benar-benar adikku yang bodoh, Gaara." Ia tersenyum riang. Gaara menatapnya gusar dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

--

--

Sakura menarik nafas dan mendentingkan lonceng kecil di depan pintu Melody. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi pemecatannya.

"Sakura! Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Ayo masuk." Ujar Tenten sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Sakura bingung atas penyambutan Tenten yang begitu ramah.

"Nah, ada apa?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berusaha untuk tetap memandang Tenten.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"K-kamu...tidak memecatku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Tenten menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukankah aku kemarin pergi begitu saja? Dan bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu?"

"Ah," Tenten tersenyum. "Aku yakin, kamu ada masalah. Yah, tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Begitu mudahnya?

"Oh iya." Tenten berjalan menuju konter kasir dan mencari-cari sesuatu dalam laci. "Dimana dia...ah..ini dia."

Ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan menyerahkan sebuah brosur yang mengkilap ke tangannya. "Ada tawaran sekolah musik selama setahun. Sekolah ini benar-benar terkenal. Setiap tahunnya sekolah ini mengadakan konser dibeberapa kota besar sebagai ujian kelulusan untuk murid-muridnya." Jelas Tenten.

Sakura berhenti membacanya dan menatap Tenten. "Lalu?"

"Yah...siapa tahu kamu tertarik. Baru datang dari pusatnya kemarin malam."

Sejujurnya Sakura sangat tergiur melihat brosur itu. Apalagi melihat foto-fotonya, foto murid-muridnya yang sudah terkenal, foto gedung sekolahnya, dan catatan prestasinya yang mencapai empat lembar brosur tersebut. Tapi niatnya langsung hilang ketika melihat biaya yang harus dikeluarkan.

"Astaga Tenten. Kamu bercanda? Biaya masuknya saja tiga juta yen! Belum lagi uang sekolah perbulannya. Dan ini ada di kota lain." Sakura berkata agak putus asa. "Sedangkan tabunganku saja, satu juta yen pun tidak sampai."

Tenten tersenyum. "Kamu tertarik atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku lebih berminat di musik daripada pelajaran umum. Tapi kamu kan tahu sendiri, keuanganku bagaimana?" katanya pasrah.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu, bahwa kedua orangtuamu menitipkan tabungan mereka kepadaku sampai kamu cukup umur?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. "Yang benar saja..."

Tenten mengangguk. "Kalau kamu berminat, aku akan mendaftarkanmu. Sekolahnya akan dimulai tanggal 24 juli, jadi kamu harus benar-benar memikirkannya."

Perasaan Sakura benar-benar campur aduk. Baru tadi pagi ia merasa dunianya hancur, sekarang tiba-tiba semua pintu terbuka untuknya.

"Tenten...aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..." ia benar-benar cengeng hari ini.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan." Senyumnya lagi.

--

--

Kadang Sakura berpikir. Hidupnya ini bagaikan cerita-cerita di novel remaja, atau di drama-drama kacangan. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa cerita-cerita seperti itu hanya khayalan belaka. Tidak mungkin semua orang bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Tapi ketika itu terjadi padanya, mau tidak mau ia harus percaya.

Semuanya berjalan lurus-lurus saja setelahnya. Tenten sudah mendaftarkannya. Ia sudah mendapatkan seragam yang tampak mahal itu. Dan tiket pesawat menuju kota besar itu.

Masalahnya, tinggal sehari sebelum hari keberangkatannya, ia belum berkata apapun pada Sasuke. Hanya Naruto, keluarga Gaara, Tenten dan Ino yang tahu.

Setelah mengajukan pengunduran dirinya ke Tenten, Ino dan Temari, ia masih harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Temari lebih kurang selama 2 jam.

"Hh..." Sakura mendesah.

"Temari itu memang cerewet ya..." Gaara berkomentar pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hey...itu kakakmu tahu." Ia meregangkan tubuhnya. "Lelah sekali...kemarin aku mengepak semua barang di apartemen kecilku itu. Baru tahu aku kalau barang-barangku banyak juga."

"Terus, sudah dikirim ke asrama disana?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Haha.. tidak kubayangkan... susah sekali menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino, Temari dan Naruto. Mereka bawel sekali."

"Itu tandanya mereka perhatian padamu." Gaara meraih sepeda Sakura. "Biar aku yang bawa. Kamu duduk dibelakang."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sejak kapan Gaara jadi perhatian begini? Tapi diturutinya juga. Lagipula, ia terlalu capek.

Gaara mengendarai sepeda dalam diam. Sakura pun hanya berpegangan pada ujung kemeja Gaara. Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menggoda mereka.

"Gaara..."

"Hm?"

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Sasuke." Katanya pelan.

Gaara menghentikan sepedanya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Gaara berbicara. "Kamu belum bilang apapun padanya?"

Sakura menggeleng. Gaara menatap kedepan lagi dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

--

--

Mereka berhenti didepan rumah yang besar yang berpapan nama 'Uchiha'. Sakura memencet belnya sekali. Dua kali. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura menggeleng.

Namun akhirnya pintunya terbuka.

"Ah...anda..."

Pria berambut hitam itu balas menatapnya. "Ah, kamu pelayan toko musik itu kan? Ada apa?"

Sakura masih tidak bisa berbicara. Semua potongan puzzle sudah terhubung satu sama lain. Pria ini mirip dengan Sasuke, ia tinggal dirumah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tunggu.

Sakura berdeham sebentar. "Maaf, nama anda siapa?" Ia balas bertanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Bukankah saya sudah memberikan kartu nama?" Namun melihat ekspresi Sakura, Itachi tersenyum sopan. "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Teman Sasuke ya? Adikku itu sepertinya belum pulang."

Tanah dibawah Sakura bagaikan runtuh. Semuanya tepat. Sasuke itu adik dari pembeli Grand Piano itu. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke seharusnya tahu siapa yang membeli piano itu.

"Ah, bagaimana pianonya? Malam ini akan diantarkan kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi. Permisi."

--

--

Sudah lima menit Itachi pergi. Sakura cuma duduk diam dibelakang Gaara. Gaara merasa bagian belakang kemejanya basah. Ia tahu Sakura menangis disana.

Gaara menghentikan sepedanya ditepi jalan. "Sakura..."

"Aku mau pulang, Gaara. Aku mau pulang." Bisiknya.

--

--

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Ia tidak mau mengakui, tapi ia benar-benar cemas. Sakura tetap bersikeras menyuruhnya pulang. Ia terpaksa menurut.

Diperjalanan pulang, Gaara melihat Sasuke dan Naruto didekat mesin penjual minuman. Mengepalkan tangan, ia menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Gaara! Malam!" sapa Naruto riang. Sasuke menoleh, dan langsung membuang muka.

Gaara mengangguk kaku dan berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Gaara balas menatapnya, tidak kalah dingin. Naruto menatap mereka bingung.

--

--

Sasuke berlari, secepat kakinya membawanya. Kata-kata Gaara terus terngiang ditelinganya yang sakit.

Ia harus bertemu Sakura malam ini juga. Menahan egonya, yang penting ia harus bertemu Sakura. Kepalanya terasa berputar, namun rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dihiraukannya.

--

--

"Sebentar..." Sakura melangkah menuju pintu yang terus digedor. Ketika dibuka, Sakura merasa kedua bahunya dicengkram dengan kuat.

"Sasuke, lepas!" Sakura meronta, namun terdiam setelah melihat wajahnya. "Siapa yang—,"

"Jelaskan padaku! Jelaskan semuanya!" nada Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Sakura merasa kemarahan menguasainya. "Apa lagi?! Belum puas kamu membodohiku?!"

Kepala Sasuke berputar, disebabkan pukulan sebelumnya dan jutaan pertanyaan. "Membodohi apa?"

Sakura menatapnya garang. "Kamu tahu siapa yang akan membeli piano itu, dan kamu masih berpura-pura tidak tahu?! Lucu sekali. Sekarang, silahkan pergi."

Sakura membanting pintu sekuat tenaga. Sasuke menggedornya. Sakura menutup matanya, berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Sakura..."

Sakura bergeming.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu siapa yang membelinya. Dan aku minta maaf telah mengataimu beberapa hari yang lalu." Suara Sasuke semakin pelan. "Apa benar, besok kamu akan pergi?"

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Pergilah Sasuke." Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan tangis.

"...maaf."

Terdengar bisikan halus dibalik pintu yang mampu membuat Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya.

Sakura membuka pintu, dan mendapati Sasuke bersandar lemas didinding. Sakura berlutut dihadapannya, masih menutupi mulutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan tersenyum kecil.

Sakura benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan ia menutup matanya.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKEEE!!"

Sasuke berusaha bangun dan meringis kesakitan. Semua teman sekelasnya tertawa riang, mendapati Sasuke bangun dengan ekspresi bingung.

Itachi berdiri didepan mereka semua, membawa kue tart dengan 15 batang lilin diatasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sasuke balas tersenyum dengan salah tingkah.

Setelah meniup lilin, matanya ditutup oleh Naruto dan ia dituntun ke lantai bawah oleh mereka semua.

"Tigaa...duaa...SATU!! SURPRISEEE!!"

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Grand Piano. Terpajang ditengah ruangan besar itu.

Semuanya bersorak dan melemparinya dengan confetti berwarna-warni. Sasuke menatap Itachi. Itachi mengangguk.

Perasaan Sasuke campur aduk. Namun disisi lain ia tidak mau mengecewakan kakaknya.

Setelah semua orang larut dalam pesta, Sasuke menatap jam dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Mana Sakura?"

"Dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Kamu pingsan lama sekali."

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

_**...epilog...**_

Kalau saja Naruto tidak menyeretnya dan memaksanya membeli sebuket bunga, mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan ada disana sekarang.

Kadang Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Saat kakaknya, Itachi, meninggal, dua hari kemudian Naruto malah menyeretnya pergi ke tempat bowling dan karaoke. Mungkin maksudnya baik, namun tetap saja dijalankan dengan cara yang aneh bagi Sasuke. Bahkan saat mereka sudah berumur 18 tahun, ia masih tidak berubah.

"Untuk apa aku harus membawa buket bunga ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mengunci mobilnya.

Naruto merapikan jasnya dengan bercermin di badan mobil. "Sudah, bawa saja. Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat."

Naruto praktis menyeretnya memasuki gedung yang besar itu. Sementara Sasuke, menurut saja.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan pelan-pelan. Dan melihat dari kejauhan, seorang gadis memainkan Grand Piano di panggung besar itu.

Ia mengakhiri permainannya, dan mengangkat jari-jarinya dengan anggun dari barisan tuts piano. Semua orang memberikan standing ovation untuknya.

Ia membungkuk hormat dan menatap ke ratusan penonton dengan senyum anggun.

Sasuke berkedip. "Itu...Sakura?"

"Iya, itu dia! Itu Sakura! Semakin cantik saja dia." Naruto tersenyum dan mendorong bahu Sasuke. "Cepat. Serahkan bunganya."

Sasuke memandanginya. "Untuk apa?"

Terlambat. Gemuruh tepuk tangan sudah terhenti seiring seseorang menaiki panggung dengan membawa buket bunga.

Orang itu menyerahkan buketnya kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan menerima buketnya dengan senyuman. Semua orang bertepuk tangan lagi.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan dan membungkuk hormat.

Orang itu Gaara.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Buat apa kamu menyeretku kesini? Hanya untuk memperlihatkan mereka berdua?"

Sasuke merasa bodoh sekali. Diraihnya pegangan pintu, namun Naruto menahannya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Pencegahan Naruto menyita perhatian semua orang. Termasuk Sakura yang setengah jalan menuju belakang panggung dan Gaara yang kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Naruto benar. Sakura semakin cantik.

Namun MC memecahkan keheningan. "Ah, masih ada yang akan memberikan bunga? Silahkan maju." Katanya riang.

Sasuke tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Ketika ia akan berbalik, sakura menghentikannya.

"Sasuke!" jeritnya dari panggung. "Terima kasih... sudah datang."

Sasuke berbalik. Sakura tersenyum, namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam.

Naruto menyeretnya ke arah tangga panggung. Ketika melewati kursi Gaara, pandangan mereka bertemu. Gaara menatapnya, matanya yang dingin menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya, namun ia tersenyum sopan juga.

"Sana," Naruto lagi-lagi mendorong Sasuke. "Selesaikan masalah kalian."

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke menapaki jenjang satu persatu. Akhirnya ia berdiri dihadapannya.

Gadis itu benar-benar sudah dewasa. _Namun tetap saja cengeng_. Pikir Sasuke ketika melihat matanya yang merah.

Disodorkannya buket bunga lili putih itu ke hadapan Sakura.

Entah angin apa yang mengenainya, ditambah rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, Sasuke melontarkan sebuah perkataan yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"_Aishiteru, Sakura."_

Bahkan ia sendiri kaget atas apa yang diucapkannya. Namun ruangan itu sudah meledak dalam pekikan dan teriakan kegembiraan. Banyak juga yang memberikan mereka berdua standing ovation sekali lagi, atas pemandangan yang seperti drama itu.

Tangis Sakura pecah, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan memeluknya.

Itulah pertama kalinya wajah Uchiha Sasuke memerah di depan umum.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"...dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya." Wanita muda itu mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum kepada bocah kecil yang berbaring dihadapannya.

Kedua bola matanya yang hitam menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. Ia bangkit untuk duduk, membuat rambut hitamnya yang lurus hampir mencapai bahu jatuh terurai.

"Apa arti 'gampangan', ibu??" Tanya anak itu semangat. Ibu muda itu membelai kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Namun dalam hati menyumpahi diri sendiri atas kebodohannya menceritakan bagian itu pada anaknya yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Rahasia." Ulangnya. "Sekarang tidur ya, sayang."

Anak itu merengut dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Namun kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat.

"Ya..ya...ibu tahu." Dia tertawa kecil. Ia membungkuk dan kedua tangan kecil anak itu memeluk lehernya. Diciumnya kedua pipi ibunya dan melepaskannya.

"Selamat malam, ibu."

Ibu muda itu tersenyum dan mematikan lampunya. Ia keluar perlahan-lahan dan dan menutup pintunya pelan.

"Itachi sudah tidur, Sakura?"

Sakura berbalik kaget. "Sasuke... jangan mengejutkan aku seperti itu." Sakura berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang sedang duduk di atas kursi piano.

"Sshh... Jangan main lagi. Itachi nanti terbangun." Katanya pelan.

"Ya... aku tahu. Sakura... kamu masih menceritakan cerita itu padanya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya...hari ini bab terakhirnya." Namun ia buru-buru berhenti sebelum terlanjur menceritakan tentang anak laki-lakinya bertanya tentang 'gampangan'.

"Kamu benar-benar aneh, Sakura. Umumnya orang berdongeng sebelum anaknya tidur, kamu malah menceritakan cerita bersambung tiap malam." Ejeknya.

Sakura memukul pelan bahu suaminya. "Itu kan cerita cinta kita. Boleh dong Itachi tahu betapa manisnya kisah kita."

Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan istrinya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mau tidur, Sasuke." Sakura menguap kecil.

"Sebentar, aku mau berdoa dulu untuk Itachi. Mau ikut?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju ruangan berisi altar untuk keluarganya yang sudah meninggal.

"Ah, aku ikut." Kata Sakura sambil meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Takut ya ditinggal sendirian?" tanya Sasuke setengah menggoda. Wajah Sakura memerah.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Kadang Sakura berpikir hidupnya bagaikan novel remaja atau bahkan drama kacangan. Semua hal awalnya terasa mustahil untuk digapai, namun toh ia tetap menikmati hidupnya yang bahagia bersama suami dan pangeran kecilnya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Dua harta berharga bagi Uchiha Sakura.

--

--

**-end-**

--

--

**Buset! 9 halaman! Bwahahaha... Komen pliss...**


End file.
